<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the physics of love (and awkwardness) by scavengerswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163866">the physics of love (and awkwardness)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scavengerswan/pseuds/scavengerswan'>scavengerswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress Rey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Banter, Ben is an awkward disaster, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Major Disney Shade, Oneshot, Pining, Rey loves it, Romance, Shy Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, The Force Ships It, they flirt a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scavengerswan/pseuds/scavengerswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any charged object can exert an electric force upon other objects. Saturn and Jupiter gravitate toward their satellites. The Moon gravitates toward the Earth. The Sun gravitates toward the planets. Ben Solo gravitates toward Rey Niima. All of which are scientific facts no force in the universe would dare to question. There is just one problem: Ben wishes his gravitational attraction to Rey Niima was as mutual as that of the planetary system."</p><p>Or: shy and awkward Ben Solo is invited to interview Rey Niima, the main actress of the famous Space Battles franchise. The only problem? Rey Niima also happens to be Ben's celebrity crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the physics of love (and awkwardness)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very special thank you to my beta Lynn (@reyshines on Twitter / a reyofsunshine on AO3) &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                  </p><p>**</p><p>Any charged object can exert an electric force upon other objects. Saturn and Jupiter gravitate toward their satellites. The Moon gravitates toward the Earth. The Sun gravitates toward the planets. Ben Solo gravitates toward Rey Niima. All of which are scientific facts no force in the universe would dare to question. There is just one problem: Ben wishes his gravitational attraction to Rey Niima was as mutual as that of the planetary system.</p><p>Sometimes Ben wishes love would be more like physics. Maybe then he wouldn't currently be on the verge of throwing up, seconds before meeting for the first time the woman he's been crushing on hard for more than a year. He doesn't usually interview celebrities – he prefers to dissect the complexities of popular culture on his weekly podcast, thank you very much – but when he was offered the chance to interview the main star of the <em> Space Battles </em> franchise, Rey Niima, he didn't think twice. A decision he deeply regrets once his eyes land on her perfectly chiseled face.</p><p>Part of him had wished for her to be one of those people whose outer beauty doesn't reach their hearts. If she were unpleasant and snobbish enough to treat everyone with inferiority and disregard, this would be much easier. But at each gentle smile and polite "thank you" she directs at every single assistant and crew member, Ben's hope that Rey Niima is actually a conceited diva gets shattered. Good news for her, bad news for him, for that means only one thing: he's <em> screwed </em>.</p><p>Another adjective to add to 'awkward', 'shy' and 'bumbling fool' who has absolutely no idea what he's doing. Hux, his podcast partner, is somewhere in this room and would happily remind him of just how royally and utterly screwed he is.</p><p>Screwed, however, is still better than dead – and that's what Ben is sure he's about to be now that the makeup team has just finished retouching Rey Niima's makeup and her expressive, green-hazel eyes meet his across the room. He's so hypnotized by the elegance of her movements he doesn't even notice he's pinching himself, nails digging hard enough into his skin to leave a bruise. Rey flashes him a smile as she makes her way over to him on the small, cozy interview set where two black wing chairs sit opposite each other, rightfully assuming he will be the one conducting the interview.</p><p>"Hi, I… I'm Ben Solo," it's a wonder he can even hear himself over the pounding heartbeat blasting through his ears. "I'll be the one interviewing you today."</p><p>"Hi! I'm Rey," she takes his eager hand and shakes it vigorously. Something strange happens then. Something Ben would be able to focus more on if it weren't for the layer of sweat currently coating his palm and haunting him with the idea that Rey Niima is touching his damp hand and probably thinking how gross he is.</p><p>"Yes, I know," he blurts out. "Obviously, because… I'm the interviewer. Which means I'm going to interview you… And also because you're famous, of course."</p><p>
  <em> What was that? </em>
</p><p>He's lucky she doesn't look completely disgusted by him.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Ben."</p><p>"Same," he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Uh, it's not nice to meet me. I mean it's nice to meet you, too."</p><p>
  <em> What.in.the.world. </em>
</p><p>Ben feels his cheeks go scarlet and he's pretty sure he hasn't felt this hot since eating his mother's jalapeño soup – when he was ten. Thankfully, a woman with purple hair and who reminds him of an actress who starred in a famous dinosaur movie from some years ago, approaches them and saves him from further embarrassments. It turns out dinosaur lady is Rey's publicist and unceremoniously pulls her client to the side for a private conversation.</p><p>Ben's legs feel like jelly as he moves to his chair and takes a deep breath. He's been planning this interview for months and he won't – can't – fuck it up. Even if the person he's interviewing is a silly crush of his and the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. He will be his professional self and conduct this interview as if he's a fucking maestro of celebrity interviews.</p><p>When Rey is finally free of her publicist, she sits on the chair opposite him and takes a swig from one of the water bottles on the coffee table between them.</p><p>"It's a nice set."</p><p>"Yeah…" he scrapes a hand through his hair, trying his best not to feel like a loser, but it's too late. His earlier confidence vanishes into thin air and he just wants the floor to swallow him whole before he makes a fool of himself in front of her. He's so lost in his self-deprecating thoughts he doesn't even hear one of the cameramen's giving him the okay for the interview to start.</p><p>"Ben, we're rolling," the cameraman insists and Ben jolts in his seat.</p><p>"Oh, uh… yeah. Okay. So… hello, Rey Niima. Thank you for being here."</p><p>"Thank you for having me."</p><p>"I… uh… I'd like to start by showing you a small video, if that's okay?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"So you… you know, feel good and comfortable," his trembling fingers begin to tap the screen of his tablet. "I hope you like it. Or uh… won't hate it much."</p><p>He swears he can hear someone giggling from somewhere behind him – it's probably Hux taking a piss at his awkwardness again – but he quickly forgets about it once Rey smiles at him and appears to be genuinely into whatever he has in store for her.</p><p>"Give it to me."</p><p>Ben freezes on the spot at her peculiar choice of words, his mouth falling open as he wonders if he's heard correctly. Did she just –</p><p>"The tablet," Rey points at the gadget in his hands. "Give it to me." Of course she'd been talking about the tablet. What else would she even be talking about?</p><p>
  <em> You're a fucking idiot. </em>
</p><p>"Oh… Right."</p><p>He gets up with the gracefulness of a headless chicken to hand her the tablet. For some reason, his brain seems to think this is the right moment for him to notice the sense of warmth grazing over his skin when their fingers touch, or how this is the closest he's ever been to her. The sweet vanilla aroma of her perfume sends a tingle down his spine and that, combined with the fact that she's now intently watching the video he spent <em> months </em> choosing for her is enough to make his heart sing.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Rey's shriek is accompanied by a smile from ear to ear as she stares at the cute meerkat falling asleep on its feet. "Look at him!"</p><p>The video is only nine seconds long, but she plays it over and over, a hand covering her mouth as she makes all sorts of adorable noises that wash away all his worries.</p><p>"That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen," she beams. "I love meerkats!"</p><p>"I know, you mentioned it in an interview before. I thought you'd like it."</p><p>"Hmm, you're already my favorite interviewer," her words are followed by a teasing smile that Ben is certain will a) give him a nosebleed and b) earn him a spot on the obituary section of tomorrow's edition of the local newspaper.</p><p>(It turns out blushing is all he does in response.)</p><p>"Thank you. I… uh, I've actually spent quite a lot of time watching all your interviews on YouTube."</p><p>"All of them? You must be really tired of looking at my face."</p><p>"Never."</p><p>His answer triggers his fight-or-flight response but then Rey raises an eyebrow at him and he almost swallows his own tongue. His mouth opens and closes for a couple of seconds without anything ever coming out – he really sucks at human-ing – until he just starts babbling to overcompensate his previous seconds of silence. "I-don't-want-this-interview-to-be-like-any-other-interview-for-you-I-want-to-ask-you-unique-questions-you-have-never-been-asked-before-because-I-imagine-press-tours-can-be-very-tiring-and-answering-the-same-questions-all-the-time-is-probably-boring."</p><p>
  <em> You can breathe now, it's okay. </em>
</p><p>"I will neither confirm nor deny." Her amused smile, however, says it all. </p><p>"Okay, so uh… What's it like to be part of such a huge franchise like <em> Space Battles </em>?"</p><p>Surprise flickers over her face and her smile falters until she sees him bursting in giggles.</p><p>"I'm joking, by the way. I know that's the question you get asked the most."</p><p>There's a sudden tightness around his eyes when it dawns on him that maybe Rey didn't get his joke – nobody ever seemed to understand his weird sense of humor, what made him think she'd be any different? – but when the echoes of her laughter bounce off the studio's walls, relief washes over him and he laughs right alongside her.</p><p>"Thank God! You had me there for a moment."</p><p>"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry."</p><p>He wasn't really that sorry, not when it had given him the chance to witness the cheer beauty that is Rey Niima contorting her face and turning slightly red, eyes squeezed closed as she gets lost in the throes of laughter. He likes it. Maybe more than likes it.</p><p>"No, that was actually really funny!" Rey holds his gaze for a little longer than necessary. "I'm glad I don't have to give you a scripted answer that I've given five thousand seven hundred and thirty-four billion times before."</p><p>"So, do you have scripted answers for those questions or…?"</p><p>It's ironic how none of this is on <em> his </em> script – and maybe he really shouldn't improvise and ask her questions that aren't on his index cards – but he can't help but wonder. Talking to her is easy. So easy he can almost imagine this conversation taking place in a dim lit restaurant where it's just the two of them chatting and getting to know each other better.</p><p>"Well, it's not like anyone actually gives me a script. I just write down some bullet points and before interviews I go through them and then I just build my answers around that," she says with another smile and Ben can't help but notice she's been doing that a lot since the interview started. It tickles the insides of his stomach, especially when he knows for a fact that she was never this smiley in the hundreds of interviews of hers he'd watched.</p><p>"That sounds exhausting."</p><p>"It is. I hate doing interviews, to be honest," her shrug of indifference feels like a dagger to his heart. Had he misinterpreted her behavior? Could she have been smiling all this time out of discomfort? "But I'm really enjoying this one so far!"</p><p>
  <em> Phew. Yes! </em>
</p><p>He's about to offer some comforting words about her dislike for interviews – one he shares, actually – but before he's allowed to, dinosaur lady is crashing the interview. Her presence is so intimidating he might as well be staring at an actual dinosaur in front of him, warning the crew they'd have to cut that last part in post-production.</p><p>"Rey, honey, we've talked about this," frustration seeps through dinosaur lady's voice as she admonishes Rey. "Please don't say you hate doing interviews. It makes you look unapproachable and we don't want that."</p><p>Rey, who is visibly far less intimidated by her than everybody else in the room, just ignores her and turns to look at Ben.</p><p>"Do you think I'm unapproachable?"</p><p>Ben feels dinosaur lady's eyes on him, staring at him with the ferocity of a T-Rex.</p><p>"Uh, not at all. You're very nice."</p><p>"See? Just because I say I don't like doing interviews doesn't mean I'm a stuck-up arsehole." Rey bites back and at this point Ben doesn't know which one of the two women looks more annoyed.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that's not what the audience is going to think. No more mentions of how much you hate doing interviews."</p><p>Dinosaur lady walks away before Rey has a chance to clap back – something that clearly leaves her in a mild state of irritation if the way she's clenching her jaw is anything to go by. Ben finds himself being filled with a sudden urge to comfort her. Would a kiss to her forehead help her feel better? What kind of tea did she drink to relax? Would she mind if he just wrapped his arms around her and protected her from dinosaur lady's claws?</p><p>The way Rey's features seem to soften once her gaze lands on him is what brings him out of his delirious reverie. Something unspoken passes between them, a desperation swirling in her eyes that Ben is somehow able to read as a cry for help.</p><p>
  <em> Please keep asking me questions. </em>
</p><p>Could Rey Niima somehow be gravitating toward Ben Solo?</p><p>Probably not, but the thought alone boosts his confidence and he starts shuffling through his index cards with the determination of a cat trying to open the kitchen cupboard.</p><p>"Okay, so I have some quick questions for you. Short answers only," he steals a glance at her in between peaks at his cards, delighted to see that stunning smile of hers lighting up her lovely face again. "What's your favorite <em> Space Battles </em> meme?"</p><p>"Come to the Dark side. We have cookies."</p><p>"What do you think cats dream about?"</p><p>"Conquering the world and enslaving humanity."</p><p>"Which part of the human face is your favorite?"</p><p>"Uh, I think I can't choose just one… Ears, nose and lips." </p><p>Ears.</p><p>Nose.</p><p>Lips.</p><p>The very same features people always say stand out in him. But it's not like that means anything, right?</p><p>"Who would you let punch you directly in the face?"</p><p>Rey ponders for a while and all Ben wants to do is reach over and smooth the sudden crinkles in her forehead. Preferably with a kiss.</p><p>"No one. I'd only open exceptions if I could punch them right back."</p><p>"Any chance you tell us who those exceptions would be?"</p><p>"I would, but then I'd have to kill you," she says with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. Ben is far from being a body language expert, but she seems to be genuinely enjoying herself. The heat radiating through his chest makes him feel lighter, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. As if he can just… be himself.</p><p>"It's funny you mention that because my next question is: what would your perfect murder weapon be and why?"</p><p>"No way! You're making that up."</p><p>The squeak to her voice matches the overdramatic way her mouth hangs open – she is an actress, after all  – pulling a giggle out of him.</p><p>"I swear I'm not," he turns his index card to her so Rey can see the written down question on it. When she leans in to take a better look, it takes everything in him not to let his eyes wander to the hint of cleavage exposed.</p><p>
  <em> Eyes up. Up. Up. Good. Now just keep them there. </em>
</p><p>"Wow, we're really connected…" Ben's mouth goes dry not only at her remark, but also at the hint of a blush on her cheeks. Was she… flirting with him? "The perfect murder weapon would be a quarterstaff because it's practical and breaks bones easily."</p><p>And just like that he's back on planet Earth.</p><p>"Uh, should I be concerned that it only took you three seconds to answer that question?"</p><p>Her face falls slightly.</p><p>"In my defense, I had a crappy childhood and a staff was the only thing I had to protect myself."</p><p>He's an idiot. A fucking idiot who always fucks everything up. Things were going so <em> well </em> and he had to go and ruin it. He wants to punch himself for once again proving his uncle right, but his violent thoughts take on a darker tone when he finds himself wanting to beat the crap out of whoever was responsible for Rey's shitty childhood.</p><p>"I… I didn't know that, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, you're actually one of the few people I don't want to use my staff on, so… " Rey dismisses his concern with a wave of her hand. "Got any more fun questions?"</p><p>Ben would've never thought hearing someone say they don't want to hit him with a staff would make him this happy and yet...</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, I do," he focuses back on his index card. "How many times a week do you hurt yourself trying to dance in the shower?"</p><p>"None, because I don't shower," her stoic face takes him by surprise and he finds himself at a loss for words – until she cracks up and drops her act, erupting in laughter. "You're not the only one with the jokes, Ben."</p><p>That's the moment Ben Solo realizes his silly crush on Rey Niima may not be so silly. It may not even be a crush at all. Maybe it's something far more serious that will unaguarbly move him from a 2 to a 10 on the screwed scale.</p><p>"Nice," he laughs, both out of amusement and nervousness before he looks down at his cards again. "Okay, uh… This one is a little more serious: how would people communicate in a perfect world?"</p><p>"Oh…" her head tilts to the side as she ponders, eyebrows brought together in thought. It's adorable. "I think without any lying? You could only communicate with people by telling the truth."</p><p>"Do you think that would that be a perfect world?"</p><p>"It would be a <em> better </em> world. If people were honest, you wouldn't really spend the rest of your life wondering why they did certain things."</p><p>Ben doesn't fully understand what she's trying to get at, but her flat, monotone voice lets him know she's likely speaking from experience.</p><p>"How would people communicate in <em> your </em> perfect world?"</p><p>He's taken aback by her question. He's watched enough interviews to know that it's not usual for the guests to throw the interviewers' questions back at them. They don't usually care about their thoughts or opinions at all.</p><p>"Uh… Nonverbal communication. Talking is overrated and far too much trouble anyway."</p><p>That gets a laugh out of her.</p><p>"Oh, nice. I should've gone with that one, instead."</p><p>"What would you do if you found a penguin in your freezer?"</p><p>"Eat it."</p><p>Now it's his turn to laugh.</p><p>"You would just eat it?"</p><p>"I'm a very hungry person," she defends herself. "And besides, food is the love of my life."</p><p>"Any food in particular or food in general?"</p><p>"In general, I'm not picky… Though I am partial to fish and chips – but you don't know how to properly make it here in the States. It's a shame."</p><p>"That is not true," he playfully points his cards at her. "Clearly, you have never been to Chewie's. It's a great diner with the best fish and chips you'll ever eat."</p><p>"I don't believe you," she says with an amused smile.</p><p>"I'm serious. He specializes in British cuisine which – and we were just talking about honesty – is not that great, but he makes it good."</p><p>Rey mocks offense with a gasp, clutching at her chest and it dawns on him he just insulted her country's cuisine.</p><p>"British food isn't bad! It's… misunderstood."</p><p>Ben intends to keep on teasing her about how <em> bad </em> British food really is, but Phasma – one of the producers – clears her throat loudly and gives him a stern look. "Perhaps we should get back on track here?"</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is still an interview. </em>
</p><p>"Right… Uh, so in <em> Space Battles </em> there are many characters who turn to the dark side because of love. My question is: would you go dark for love, Rey?"</p><p>Rey jerks her head back at the question, a tentative smile building on her face as surprise sinks in. "I don't know. I'll let you know when I have an answer for that. Would <em> you </em> go dark for love, Ben?"</p><p>"Probably. If I met the right person."</p><p>"Would the right person allow you to go dark for them, though?"</p><p>
  <em> She's good at this. </em>
</p><p>"I guess that would depend on your definition of dark."</p><p>"I've got some things in mind…" her voice is low and her eyes are lit with a twinkle of mischief that makes him blush.</p><p>A shocked gasp is heard from behind Rey, breaking them out of their comfortable, flirty haze. The dinosaur lady practically jumps from her seat and storms toward Rey, not appearing to be slightly bothered to crash the interview once again. She's whispering, trying to keep whatever she's telling Rey away from the crew's ears, but Ben is close enough to hear everything.  </p><p>"Are you out of your mind? You're lucky Bob Tiger isn't here."</p><p>Ben cringes at the mention of the popular CEO of the multinational company that owns the <em> Space Battles </em>franchise. He's aware of the ridiculous amount of power that man holds and doesn't want Rey to get in trouble.</p><p>"Bob Tiger can kiss my arse."</p><p>Disdain seeps through Rey's voice and Ben marvels at the way she doesn't give a single fuck about whatever that man says or thinks. Her feisty and fearless spirit awakens something in him. It's both a desire to face his own demons and a willingness to stand up for himself that hadn't quite been there before. She inspires him, gives him the strength to fight for what he believes in. Before he knows it, he's kindly asking dinosaur lady to leave.</p><p>"Miss, can we please carry on with the interview?"</p><p>Dinosaur lady didn't seem to like him before. Now he's sure she hates him. He doesn't care, though. Not when a thankful smile curls Rey's mouth upward after dinosaur lady goes back to her seat. Ben and Rey share a knowing glance and he wishes he could keep staring at her for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for him, however, he still has an interview to finish.</p><p>"If animals could talk, which would be the rudest?"</p><p>"Tigers."</p><p>Ben chortles at the clever jab at the big bad CEO that had been the topic of conversation seconds ago, but he refrains from commenting.</p><p>"How would you sum up the internet in one word?"</p><p>"Idiocy."</p><p>"Can't blame you," he shrugs as he squints when he finds the next question he's supposed to ask her. "Oh, I feel like I may know the answer to this one already."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Ben's fingers dig into the armrest of his seat. Her words were innocent, but he still feels a rush of adrenaline taking over him. </p><p>"Alright, what is the one thing you refuse to share?"</p><p>"What do you think my answer is going to be?"</p><p>"Food."</p><p>"Yes!" she happily slams a hand on the table. "You already know me so well…"</p><p>His mind momentarily wonders where he can buy a casket.</p><p>"What is the last thing someone did for you that made you happy?"</p><p>Rey runs a hand through her shoulder-length hair. She's thinking again, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She looks conflicted, almost as if she isn't sure whether she should say what's on her mind or keep her mouth shut.</p><p>"Someone watching all of my interviews to make sure I was comfortable and wasn't asked repetitive questions. That was very sweet."</p><p>They just stare at each other, neither of them finding any more words to say. It's as if they're in their own little world, all the gravitational forces in the universe pulling them together.</p><p>"Three minutes, Ben!" the cameraman shouts, prompting Ben into professional mode again. He still takes the time to steal a glance at Rey readjusting herself on her seat, though.  </p><p>"Uh… Is it okay if we get into more personal territory? You only answer if you want to."</p><p>He <em> really </em> doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>"Bring it on."</p><p>Ben holds the cards in his hands a little more forcefully than usual, as somehow squeezing them is going to magically prepare his heart for the next batch of questions. </p><p>"Do you believe in love at first sight?"</p><p>"No, but I do believe in bonding at first sight. That feeling when you feel close and connected to someone even when you don't know them all that well, you know?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>And he does. He didn't before, but he does now. He fights the sudden dizziness washing over him. His eyes start seeing spots, but he shakes his head and tries to find the next question.</p><p>
  <em> Damn. This is only getting worse. </em>
</p><p>"Uh, what do you think are the most important things in a relationship?"</p><p>"I'd say love is quite important," Rey says in between giggles. "But also loyalty, trust, honesty and fun. If I'm with someone and that person doesn't make me laugh, is it even worth it?" </p><p>His fingers start unconsciously shuffling the cards in his hands as he tries not to think about how she's done nothing but laugh and smile during this whole time they've been together.</p><p>"Have you ever done something in a public place that you probably shouldn’t have?"</p><p>A flush creeps across his cheeks and his eyes widen with embarrassment when he realizes just what that question is hinting at. Rey busts out laughing in response, throwing her head back and moving her hair away from her neck.</p><p>"Uh, I'm so sorry, I'm reading the wrong card. This was one of my back-up questions and it wasn't in the personal questions card. I… I mixed the cards…" He goes through all his cards as if they're a hot potato burning his fingertips. "Ah, fuck."</p><p>And now he's swearing during an interview. Great.</p><p>Rey isn't full-on laughing anymore, but she's still chuckling and he can feel the heat of her gaze on him. Ben, however, is still hoping he will be spared from this pitiful moment of self-sabotage. Maybe a piano will somehow fall on him Looney Tunes style and save him from his misery.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting this kind of boldness from you, Ben..." Rey's teasing him and now he's sure he's as red as his 10 year-old self right after he finished eating the damn jalapeño soup.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this isn't what I wanted to ask you."</p><p>"One minute," the annoying cameraman shouts once again and Ben wishes he could just shut him up already. He still can't believe he only has one more minute left with her.</p><p>"Okay, this is the right question: hugs or kisses?"</p><p>"Can't I have both?"</p><p>
  <em> Yes, all you have to do is ask. </em>
</p><p>"What makes a delightful evening for you?"</p><p>"Good company and a gorgeous view," she says almost in a dream-like state. "I love the outdoors, so take me somewhere green and I'll be thrilled."</p><p>
  <em> Noted. </em>
</p><p>He cringes when he reads the next question. Why had his past self thought that these would be good questions to ask her? Oh, right. His past self hadn't actually believed he'd fall in love with her throughout this interview.</p><p>"When was the last time you felt butterflies?"</p><p>"Today."</p><p>The drumming of his own heartbeat in his ears is the only sound he registers as he stares wide-eyed at her. He's aware of everyone moving around him, but he can only focus on the shy smile Rey is sending his way before the dinosaur lady grabs her hand and starts dragging her away, mumbling something about having to hurry for the next interview. Apparently, he'd missed the sound stage bell announcing the end of the interview.</p><p>His heart sinks a little at each step Rey takes away from him and it shatters completely once she and dinosaur lady leave the room.</p><p>Gone. Just like that.</p><p>He thought she would at least say goodbye to him, even if only with a smile.</p><p>Had he imagined it all? Had he been so desperate for her attention that he'd made up the connection he thought they'd established?</p><p>He starts making plans on how to best get Rey Niima out of his mind – and his heart –  when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turns around and nothing prepares him to find Rey just inches away from him, her radiant smile and expressive eyes full of life taking his breath away all over again. Somehow she's even more breathtaking than before.</p><p>"It was really nice to meet you, Ben," Rey extends her hand to him, beaming. "That was the best interview of my life. Thank you."</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he says a little too fast and takes her hand a little too eagerly. As distracting as they are, the shivers running down his spine don't prevent him from immediately noticing the small piece of paper between their clasped hands. A small piece of paper she purposely put there and that he carefully opens. A small piece of paper with a number on it. <em> Her </em> number.</p><p>Their gazes lock in a wave of unspoken understanding. This is their perfect world and they have just found their preferred means of communication: subtle, gentle looks that are worth a thousand words.</p><p>The dinosaur lady interrupts them one last time, shouting Rey's name from one of the doors on the other side of the room. Using their own secret language, Rey kisses him with her eyes. He kisses her back with a warm, devoted gaze that envelops her until the very last second of her stay.</p><p>Once she's gone, the longing he feels is only soothed by the remnants of her life force that still linger in the air. Her energy insists on chasing his energy – desperate for a dance –  even long after they part.</p><p>A content smile spreads over Ben's face. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe love is more like physics than he'd thought. After all, if satellites gravitate toward Saturn and Jupiter, if the Earth gravitates toward the Moon and if the planets gravitate toward the planets, wouldn't Rey Niima also gravitate toward Ben Solo?</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>A month later, they're lying in bed together. There are clothes scattered all over the hotel room – a shirt hangs from one of the lamps, a sock is impressively stuck on the TV wall mount and a very scandalous piece of lingerie, which is in as much of a messy state as the rest of the room, lies forgotten on top of the electric coffee pot.</p><p>"I finally have the answer," Rey's groggy voice echoes in the room as Ben's fingers keep drawing mindless patterns on the skin of her shoulder. "Yes, I would go dark for love. In fact, I already have."</p><p>Ben gives her an inquisitive look.</p><p>"Lying to Holdo that day just so I could give you my personal number that I was technically not allowed to give to anyone without her approval? Peak dark side."</p><p>He laughs, nuzzling her nose with his own. "I think I've gone dark for you, too. I wasn't exactly professional that day."</p><p>"I'm glad you weren't," she presses a gentle kiss to one of his nipples. "I guess that makes us a couple of dark siders."</p><p>"Come to the dark side, we have cookies."</p><p>"And great sex."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/526217537714763139/">this</a> is the meerkat video Ben showed Rey at the beginning of the interview (aren't meerkats total cuties?! I'm soft)</p><p>- thank you for reading! reviews and kudos are very welcome :)</p><p>- you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/scavengerswan">@scavengerswan</a> and on tumblr (bukaterswanscavenger.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>